


So Secure

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Ficlet, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling when you're with the one you love and it's so damn perfect. You just wish you could freeze that moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Secure

Spock  
  
I've never felt like this before. Such joy comes from me as I hold him. Love was a word that I never thought I'd use in my vocabulary. It is such a complex emotion.  
To be able to feel so deeply for someone that you would do anything to keep them safe and secure.   
  
  
Jim  
  
I can feel his arms around me and the love that comes from it. I wasn't sure Spock was capable of such love, but I was wrong. Spock has a side of him that only I'm allowed to see. I've never felt safer, or more secure.


End file.
